


Another Universe

by fangirl78123



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl78123/pseuds/fangirl78123
Summary: Gon enters the game Greed Island only to teleport into a cyberpunk universe with someone wanting a bullet in his head.That someone being Killua Zoldyck.





	Another Universe

Gon was utterly confused. One moment he was entering the Greed Island video game, and next he was zapped into somewhere completely unfamiliar. 

The sky was still above him, which was great. But they were a stormy blue, like there were miniature explosions going off behind the looming clouds. From the limited glow of the sky he could see, he predicted it was around night time in this world. However, the civilization around him glowed with so much light that it nearly blinded him as he finally looked around.

He appeared to be in a city; a very developed and populated one for a fact. Neon lights streamed from multiple floating signboards from fifty metres high and two metres high, and he appeared to be stuck in a sea of chattering people. 

Their clothes, at least, looked ordinary.

Realising he had no choice but to follow the crowd, he fell in pace and took his time to observe the new environment. He couldn’t hear much except for the excited talking of the crowd - something about a celebration? He didn’t quite understand but made sure to keep it in mind. 

He had told Killua that he would wait for him at the starting point, but a few extra metres away from that point won’t hurt, right?

When he had snapped out of his thoughts, the crowd had long since dissipated. He was now in a dark alleyway, far away from the source of light and noise so that he could collect his thoughts. 

First of all: no one told him that Greed Island was a cyberpunk game. If he were so say so himself, he would say it should have more of a village-type setting, with lush green lands and massive mountains. This was the complete opposite of that.

Second of all: no one here seemed to be a player. They all simply moved about their usual business, not like they had some sort of quest to complete. 

Third of all: where was Killua?

That’s when he felt something metallic cold against his temple. Instantly, he froze. He would have used his Nen, but what good was he if he only knew the basic principles? Besides, it was probably a gun - something his basic Nen would be useless against.

“Put both your hands into the air, palms up, stand up and don’t do anything funny.”

Gon’s breath hitched. The voice was familiar, but in this frantic situation, he couldn’t quite place a finger on it. He did as the person asked him to, and he felt the coldness of the gun being removed, only for his hands to be yanked back and forced into a - handcuff? Were handcuffs held together by magnetic forces?

“You got some nerve to come here, Private Freecss,” the voice whispered against his ear. Then his head was forcingly pulled back, allowing him a final look of the sky and the boy with fluffy snow white hair and smouldering sapphire eyes like a blue giant.

Now he knew why that voice sounded so familiar.

It belonged to Killua Zoldyck. His best friend and apparently the one who would end his life.


End file.
